


Blind

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Bullying, Drama, F/M, Introspection, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus is a jerk in 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

Susan could feel his glower across the room. Feigning indifference, Susan lowered her head and returned to her work in the library. She was only pretending to not give a darn about Marcus's coldness. She shouldn't care, what was another Slytherin after all?

Yet for some reason, his stare pierced her soul.

Marcus could see that he was making her uncomfortable. He didn't care. Pretending to hate people was just part of his big bad persona that he hid behind. Thus, he had forgotten who he really was.

He snarled.

Though she wasn't looking at him, she knew.

She shivered.


End file.
